wweimmortalsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple H
Real Life Biography Paul Michael Levesque (born July 27, 1969), better known by his ring name Triple H (an abbreviation of hischaracter's full name, Hunter Hearst Helmsley), is an American business executive, professional wrestler, actor, and former bodybuilder. He is the Executive Vice President (Talent/Live Events/Creative) of the New York Stock Exchange-traded professional wrestling promotion WWE and is married into the McMahon family, which maintains majority ownership of WWE.3 In addition to his corporate role, Levesque makes regular appearances on WWE television as an authority figure and wrestler. Levesque began competing in bodybuilding contests in 1987, and commenced his professional wrestling career in the International Wrestling Federation in 1992, under the ring name Terra Ryzing. He joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1994, where he was soon repackaged as Jean-Paul Lévesque, a French Canadian aristocrat.6 In 1995, Levesque moved to the World Wrestling Federation (now WWE), where he became Hunter Hearst Helmsley and, later, Triple H.7 In 1997, Triple H co-founded the influential D-Generation Xstable, which became a major element of the WWF's "Attitude Era". After winning his first WWF Championship and beginning a storyline marriage with Stephanie McMahon in 1999, Triple H became a regular main event wrestler. Over the next decade, he would win a total of 13 world heavyweight championships and lead stables theMcMahon-Helmsley Regime and Evolution.58 Levesque's real life marriage to Stephanie McMahon in 2003 gave him considerable influence on the creative direction of both his character and the company as a whole.9 From 2010 onwards, Triple H began wrestling on a part-time basis as he took on a greater behind the scenes role with WWE. In mid-2013, he began a storyline in which he and Stephanie McMahon were portrayed as unctuous, judgmental WWE co-owners dubbed "The Authority". Together as a power couple, they make what are often portrayed as self-serving decrees while claiming only to be concerned for "what's best for business", all the while romanticizing each other in the process with public displays of affection. The Authority later expanded into a stable led by Triple H and McMahon. In the course of his WWE career, Triple H has held a total of 23 championships, including eight WWF/E Championships and five World Heavyweight Championships.1011 He was the winner of both the 1997 King of the Ring tournament and the 2002 Royal Rumble, and has wrestled in the closing match of WrestleMania, WWE's flagship pay-per-view, six times. Outside of professional wrestling, he has made numerous guest appearances in film and on television, including the lead role in the WWE Studios production The Chaperone WWE Immortals WWE Immortals In WWE Immortals Mobile Game, Triple H makes an appearance with 3 Characters # The Authority Triple H (Silver) - Available From The Start - In The Store and Packs # King Of Kings Triple H (Gold) - Available From The Start - In The Store and Packs # Skull King Triple H (Gold) - Available From Update Version 1.2 - In The Challenge Mode Only Nouratef2000's Series Story Triple H, also known as The Emperor and Hunter Kahn, is the Ruler of the Forgotten World and is seeking to Invade the other Worlds such as The Sheohonia World, which is actually the main World in this Universe, Triple H became the ruler after he and his wife, Stephanie McMahon killed The Emperor Vince McMahon, who's Stephanie's Father, despite being her father, Stephanie didn't mind her death at all, even though Forgotten Worlds are mostly villains, There's good guy who try to fight Triple H Appearance Triple H in this game has the same look as 2014, the bald one, but his eyes are red, with some scars on his face and he wears attire similar to Shao Kahn's, he also has a Sledgehammer weapon Similar to Shao Kahn. Category:Characters Category:Nouratef2000